


Nothing Left To Fear

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [12]
Category: House MD
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cost of complacency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 71. Originally posted to LJ March 12, 2011 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://haldane.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldane**](http://haldane.livejournal.com/)! Here's some nekkid!Chase plus whumpage for you. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

It wasn’t the first time House had seen Chase naked, not a fact he would have been eager to share with the attending physician even if it didn’t happen to be Cameron.

She glared at him, knowing exactly what had happened without even asking. The home “inspections” had gotten passe. This time there’d been a neighbor with a key and a baseball bat.

Chase’s body was covered in garish bruises, which Cameron treated as delicately as she’d once bound House’s self-inflicted wounds. House watched. The sight produced an odd combination of sexual arousal and guilt.

It almost felt like love.


End file.
